


"Will You Let Me?"

by hojjangg



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojjangg/pseuds/hojjangg
Summary: As Hyungwon found his seat by the snack table, he reminded himself of two things.1. Not to be miserable on his sister’s wedding day just because he was still hopelessly single2. Not to stare at the insanely handsome best man who was currently carving up the dance floorOh, who was he kidding. He was going to do both of those things.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	"Will You Let Me?"

* * *

Hyungwon hated weddings.

All the drama, and fuss, and stress for all those involved was just not worth it – let alone the amount of money spent on them. There were always far too many people, and so much pressure put on everybody to just be perfect, and in his experience, it always ended up with a bridezilla and some unhappy family members.

He stared at his reflection in the bathroom of the hotel, scrutinizing his suspenders. He wasn’t a fan of those, either, but he’d do anything for his sister on her big day. To her, weddings were wonderful, exciting affairs of love and commitment, shared with friends and family. He always liked her outlook on things, always so much less pessimistic than his.

The ceremony had gone ahead without a hitch thankfully, and now Hyungwon could just relax in his corner as he watched everybody enjoy themselves until the night was over. So long as his sister and her new husband were happy, that was all that mattered to him.

He walked back out into the function room, seeing the crowd of people dancing and celebrating the new couple. Yeojoo and Hyunwoo were in the middle of them all, spinning around each other and grinning with delight.

As Hyungwon found his seat by the snack table, he reminded himself of two things.

1\. Not to be miserable on his sister’s wedding day just because he was still hopelessly single

2\. Not to stare at the insanely handsome best man who was currently carving up the dance floor

Hoseok, his name was. Hyungwon had no idea why he’d never seen the guy before. Sure, he himself wasn’t part of the wedding party, but he thought he would have met all Hyunwoo’s friends by now.

Maybe he was the one who could never show up to their gatherings because he had a baby to look after. He recalled hearing something like that from Yeojoo before.

What a shame, too. From the moment that Hyunwoo and his groomsman had shown up, Hyungwon's eyes couldn’t help but follow Hoseok’s smooth features, accented wonderfully with the way his hair was styled up away from his forehead. He had such a wonderful charm to him, as well. He was perfect for the role of best man.

He’d played his part amazingly, ensuring the whole thing ran smoothly, all while making sure Hyunwoo didn’t collapse from nerves. He’d kept the rings safe, presenting them at the right time in the beautiful box. His speech had been impeccable, making the guests laugh, and completely winning over Hyungwon’s parents as if he were the groom himself.

And now, in true best man fashion, he was in the middle of all the fun, socialising with the guests and flirting with the bridesmaids.

He looked like the kind of guy who could charm everyone but stay forever untouchable. It made Hyungwon wonder just what he could do to make people look at him like that.

Letting out a puff of air, he decided it didn’t matter. Being the center of attention was not his scene.

After sitting in his corner for a little while longer, watching everybody having fun, he wondered how much longer he would need to stay before it would be acceptable to leave. He could just see Yeojoo's pouty face in his head, should he tell her that he would head home.

His gaze had wandered over to the garden outside the window, when he was surprised by the chair beside him moving.

Glancing back, he was met with the sight of Hoseok himself seated right next to him. Honestly, it was a surprise. He hadn’t spoken to the man all night, and suddenly he was here.

“Sorry to interrupt your peace,” he said with a cheeky smile. “You’re Yeojoo's’s brother, right? Have you been hiding here the whole time?”

Hyungwon blinked, “Uh, yeah pretty much.”

Hoseok didn’t look very happy with that. “That’s no fun,” he said sadly, “Come dance.” He nodded his head back over to the large group of people under the lights, and Hyungwon quickly shook his head.

“Nah, that’s not really my thing,” he kindly explained. “I can’t mingle and-and, flirt like you do,” he waved his hand in a flourish, causing Hoseok to chuckle.

“You think I was flirting?” he asked.

Hyungwon then realised his mistake, having given away that he’d been watching. Damn it.

Before he could find a way to respond, Hoseok had spoken again. “I can show you flirting.”

In the next moment, he’d moved over in his seat, slinging an arm across the back of Hyungwon’s chair, and leaned in to murmur by his ear.

Hyungwon had frozen in his spot, his gaze staring unfocused as he felt Hoseok’s warm breath on his ear.

“I can’t see the stars, but your smile shines just as bright.”

Having not expected to find himself in this situation so quickly, Hyungwon had not been prepared. It was a mixture of the proximity and the words that had made his face heat up, and when Hoseok sat back in his seat, he grinned.

“That got the desired effect,” he commented happily.

Hyungwon just blinked at him, wishing his blush hadn’t have been so obvious. “Was that a pickup line?”

For the first time that night, Hyungwon had the pleasure of seeing Hoseok glance away in uncertainty. His hand absently rubbed at the side of his neck as he answered, “A very badly improvised one, yeah.”

That made Hyungwon chuckle, his muscles relaxing again. Hoseok watched that smile light up his eyes. “It was true, though,” he found himself murmuring.

Hyungwon's teeth bit down onto his bottom lip as he glanced down for a moment, wondering why the life of the party was suddenly sitting here with him, giving him compliments. “What are you doing over here?” he asked.

Hoseok smiled and stood from his chair. “Giving you an offer,” he said. “If you don’t dance, how about a walk?” He nodded his head out the window to the garden where Hyungwon's gaze had been before.

Feeling uncertain, Hyungwon glanced back over to the dance floor. Yeojoo and Hyunwoo were still wrapped up in their celebrations, and nobody had seemed to notice Hoseok’s disappearance. Maybe a few minutes of fresh air would be nice.

“Sure,” he said finally, standing as well. “Lead the way, best man.”

The moon was high in the sky, casting a white glow on the grounds as they stepped into the cool spring air. The garden was quiet and beautiful, the only sound being the tap of feet as the pair traversed the stone path, flanked by flowering hedges, and neat rose bushes. The air was still, which Hyungwon found peaceful rather than eerie, and he stopped at the edge of the path to gaze out at the open grass plain, folding his arms in front of him.

Hoseok walked up beside him, glancing up towards the moon, and Hyungwon wondered if he was bored yet.

“You sure you wouldn’t rather be dancing right now?” he commented quietly, before turning his head towards him.

Hoseok glanced back at him. “Not at all,” he responded, before hesitating for a moment. “That was just an excuse to talk to you.”

Hyungwon’s arms fell by his side as he turned to face him. “Why?” he asked, sounding nothing but perplexed.

He watched as Hoseok shrugged, looking around himself as he struggled to find the right words. “Because,” he said finally, “I think you’re a cool person and wanted to spend time with you?” It had turned into a question under Hyungwon’s scrutiny, but it was true nonetheless.

Hyungwon found himself turning his head, as he pulled a face. Even with Hoseok standing here, having chosen his company over the excitement of the dance floor, he just didn’t understand his motives. “You don’t even know me,” he pointed out.

“Exactly,” Hoseok replied, daring to take a step closer. He faced Hyungwon under the moonlight, his eyes sincere as he spilled the thought that had been on his mind all night. “I want to get to know you.”

Hyungwon blinked, still trying to comprehend the idea. The outgoing guy that shined the brightest in a room full of people, wanting to spend time with the one who was always sitting in the shadow. How bizarre.

Hoseok lifted his hand then, palm up, like an offering, as he asked a final question. “Will you let me?”

…

“And that was when he whisked you off your feet and you eloped into the sunset!”

Hyungwon stared blankly at his sister over the kitchen bench. It had been several months since the day her and Hyunwoo had gotten married, but still she was determined to retell the story of how her brother and the best man had hit it off on the night of her wedding over and over in many different renditions.

“You missed the part about the unicorn,” Hyunwoo muttered in amusement as he chopped vegetables beside her. She pouted and gave him a shove.

“Are you quite done?” Hyungwon asked, hoping the story time would be over before Hoseok arrived for their date. He’d already heard at least three versions of this, and Hyungwon would be dammed if he heard another.

A moment later, there was a greeting shouted from the entryway, and he perked up in his seat. Then, just as expected, Hoseok rounded the corner in all his smiley glory, and if it were possible, the smile grew wider when he saw Hungwon

“Hey you,” he murmured happily, walking straight to his boyfriend to plant a kiss on his lips. For all he cared they were the only ones in the room, but a purposeful cough made him pull back and turn his head.

“Oh hey. When did you guys get here?” he asked jokingly, earning a whack on the arm from Yeojoo. Hyungwon pulled him by the hand, so he was out of his sister’s reach.

“You forget this is our house,” she said, giving him a pointed look. “And where might you be taking my brother this evening?” she folded her arms, trying to look like an intimidating parent, despite the fact that she was younger than him.

Hoseok pulled a face, “Me? No way, Wonnie planned this one.” He then turned back to the man in question, “Where are we going?”

Hyungwon grinned, squeezing his hand. “Not telling. It’s a surprise.”

Hyunwoo pointed his knife at them, looking a lot more menacing than he intended to. “Well off you go, then. I’m not making enough food for four.”

As Yeojoo laughed and told him to put the knife down, Hoseok tugged on Hyungwon's hand, “You don’t need to tell me twice,” and they headed on out the door.

Once outside, Hyungwon stepped forwards to lead the way, but Hoseok stopped, pulling on his hand. He came to a halt and turned back to his boyfriend with a questioning look. “What?”

He was met with Hoseok’s happy smile, “Come here.”

Doing as he was told, Hyungwon took a step closer, and found himself engulfed in Hoseok’s warm embrace. Having no complaints to this, he smiled, resting his chin on a broad shoulder. When they pulled back just enough to look at each other, Hoseok murmured something.

“I missed you,” he said.

Hyungwon rose a single eyebrow, “It’s been two days.”

“So?” Hoseok leaned in to steal a quick kiss, before letting him go. “It was a long two days,” he said simply, setting off down the path.

Having been left standing there on his own, Hyungwon quickly darted off after him. When he caught up, muttering something about Hoseok not knowing where he was going, he grabbed the man’s hand.

“I missed you too, bozo.”


End file.
